Confusion ain't nothing new
by inuyashaslove13
Summary: Just read the damn story... i am damn sure you'll luv it.. it's kinda funny...lolz
1. The Beginning

desclaimer: we dnt own inuyasha bt w wish we did...lolz

headz up der will b lemon n dis story

Chapter 1: The beginning

Well what can I say. I can't help who I fall for. No one can. Even if it's your boyfriends bestfriends. Let me tell you how it all began.

**2 years ago**

We were on our way to a house party, we being Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame, Koga, who's my curent boyfriend and myself, Kagome when Koga's car broke down on the freeway, for a second there I thought I was going to die.

"What the hell Koga!! Your car is a piece of cheese (shit) !!" Ayama yelled.

"Don't start with me you narsasitic monkey!!" Koga yelled back.

"What did you call me!! You mutt!!" Ayame yelled again.

"Would you two stop already. Ya act like a married couple." Shippo said.

That's when both Ayame and Koga kept quiet. I turned and looked at the two and they were both blushed tomatoe red. i couldn't help but feel hatred towards Ayame for a split second. I kind of felt bad afterward because I remebered we are best friends and I know she wouldn't do anything like that. So I realized that I had nothing to worry about.

Finally Koga decided to call someone.

"Yo. I need a favor man. My car broke down on the side of the freeway can you come get us?"

"Who's us?" The guy asked.

"Oh...me and... 5 other people."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! KOGA!!"

"What?"

"Fine. But you owe me BIG time."

"Ya, ya, ya. Just hurry up and get here. We're late for a party." with that said Koga hung up the phone.

"Alright my boy said he'll come get us so Ayama can stop her bitchin!!"

"Excuse me!!"

"...HA HA HA HA HA HA!! You sounded like a mouse getting runnned over... more like a cat getting it's tail stepped on by a 500 ton burger eating feind!!"

"KOGA!!" I yelled.

"What!! The old hag started it!!"

"Don't yell at me!" I screamed.

"Yeah!! Don't yell at Kagome." Shippo told Koga.

"Don't get involved you little runt." Koga told Shippo.

"See you start with everyone. MUTT!!" Ayame called out.

"OMG... F. T.P!!" Sango yelled out to herself.

"Hey.. I'm Not A PUTO!!" Miroku yelled out like a little girl.

"I wasn't talking to you." Sango told him.

"Who were you talking about?"

"The little baboons over there!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A BABOON!!"They all yelled then turned to Sango except for Miroku who was off in his own world, in the Chanahochi river.

Suddenly a guy with silky silver hair tapped on Koga's window. We all turned to see who it was. Koga rolled down the window and said, " What up my dude?! Took you long enough."

"Sorry traffic."

"Riiiiiighttttttttt, not the way you drive."

"True that."

Just then Ayame poped her head out the back window and said to the guy, " HimynameisAyameyou'recutewhat'syourname?"

"huh?"

Ayame points to herself and says " A-ya-me" then points to the guy and says " and you are?"

"Ohhhhh.. Inuyasha and you're not my type." He said with a BIG smile. Everyone starts laughing and teasing Ayame.

After everything was cobastetic (ok) they got out the broke down car and got into Inuyasha's Hummer H2 to go to the party.

**TO BE CONTINUE...** HOPE YOU LIKED.. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!

* * *

STORY BY: MIMA Y LILY (BFF) ALSO (WIFEY'S)


	2. AWKWARD

desclaimer: we dnt own inuyasha bt w wish we did...lolz

headz up der will b lemon n dis story

* * *

Chapter 2: Awkward

The drive to the party was silent. I mean seriously you could hear water drop. I thought I was going to go insane if someone didn't start talking. my foot started taping. With every heart beat my foot tapped faster.

"It's so quiet in here." Koga said.

"Oh... I thought after all that... that's how ya wanted it for a while." Inuyasha said.

"Nah man... music soothes the soul relaxes the mind and..."

"Blah blah blah... would you shut up already Koga... my god... all you do is nag nag nag.. it getz quite annoying." Ayama protested.

"Look women don't fu..."

The rest of the arguement was blocked out by the music Inuyasha played. I don't know what came over me but for some reason all I could do while my boyfriend and my bestfriend argued is stare at Inuyasha.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS:**

While the song Let make love played I drifted off into another world. It was a dark place. Pitch black, it was kind of scary, then a little light brightend the dark place. the walls around me were red, mostly evrything in this dark place was red. I herd a sound then saw a bed. Then someone appeared on the bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as I squinted my eyes to see who the person was and indeed it was him.

"Come here lay down with me. You're hot, and to tell you the truth your hottness is getting me aroused." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

I blinked my eyes 3 times then I was laying on the bed naked with Inuyasha sucking on my neck. I didn't know what to think all i knew was that what Inuyasha was doing to me felt...sooooo goooodddd. I wanted him.

He came to my lips and licked hem for entrance and I gladly let him in. we explored eachothers mouths and played a tounge fight and of corse he won. When we pulled away for air he looked at my for a split second before he trailed down my body, soon as he reached my opening I couldn't help but open them up wider for him to enter me. He took his middle finger and finger popped me. My breathing got uneasy, my body was dripping with sweat. I wnated him inside me and now.

"Ahh... stop teasing me Inuyasha. I wnt you so badly. I want you inside me...PLEASE.." Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome..."

_Wait...that voice... I know that voice... it's Sango's. What the hell!!_

**Lemon Ends:**

**

* * *

**

I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"You were squrming alot and then you calle dout Inuyasha's name." Shippo said

"No i didn't."

"Yes you did." Sango added.

_Not helping Sango. I can't tell evryone i jusy had a dream about Inuyasha. I barely know the guy. Ahhh... why me... it's alwayz me right..._

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"Did she just growl?" Ayame asked.

"I believe she did. Wait a sec weren't you argueing with Koga...Oh DAMN!!"

"What?"

"Koga is knocked the hell out in the front seat. What did you do?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"And surprisingly I believed evry word ouy just said right now."

"He-he."

By the time we got to the party I felt kind of wet. Boy was I embarressed, no one knew about the dream I had but I felt as if they were going to watch me very closly just in case if it slipped out why I called out his name

Koga and Ayame got out the Hummer first, then it was Sango and Miroku, then Shippo.

"Kagome!! You coming or you just going to stay in the car? You do now that the party is just a few steps away...he-he." Ayame said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm coming." I looked up at Inuyasha. he looked back at me.

_Oh my holly Jesus he's looking at me. What to say... ahhh say something...Kagome if you don't say something I'm going to kick your butt. Am I reallt arguing with myself? Yes, now say something. I seriously need to get me checked out. I don't think arguing with yourself is even legal..._

"You ok?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Kagome!! we're going inside. Hurry up ok!!" Ayama yelled out.

"OK!!"

"Well then hurry up with your fune ass!" Miroku announced.

**SLAP!!**

"You perverted, lechure!! That's your friend!"

"It's not my fault that most of my friends that are girlz are fine as hell."

"Ahhh."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down a little then got out the car.

"Hurry up you old shriviled up d..."

**BONK!!**

"What was that for... I was going to say donkey." Ayame said while rubbing the bump on her head.

"Right." Sango replied.

"So is that a yes or no?" Inuyasha asked then looked directly into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine."

"Then why were you calling my name?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something?!"

"Not that I know of..."

"Then answer the damn question instead acting like you don't hear me."

"I...I..."

_What is this?_

Kagome touched her cheeks that were now wet.

_Why am I crying?_

"He-he. I don't know who you think you're talking to like that. I don't even now you and you're talking to me like that. Rude much!"

"Exsactly!! We don't know eachother and yet you're calling out my name in your dreams as if I was doing to you!!"

"Ah...I..."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood shut, looked into his eyes, I was completely shocked at what I saw.

Kagome coverd her mouth so Inuyasha couldn't see her complete expression of what she saw. she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." With that said Kagome whipped away her tears and then left the car. As she was going up the stairs she tripped tumbled down the flight of stairs, and smaked her face right into the concrete.

"Ouch... Ok Kagome that really hurt... There I go again I'm talking to myself. I swear I don't think talking to yourself is legal either."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

hope you all enjoyed this chapter. plz review.

STORY BY: MIMA Y LILY (BFF) ALSO (WIFEY'S)


End file.
